


a rocket to the moon

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, all genres, maafkan akun ini nongol mulu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toh, rio hanya heran mengapa jari-jari mereka begitu keren ketika saling bertemu.<br/>sampai jumpa lagi di koleksi selanjutnya :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. buku yang akan dibaca rio

**Author's Note:**

> asalnya mau diikutkan bloomingpetals tapi ketiduran jadi kelewat ngepost. :")  
> makasih ya sudah mau mampir heuheu :")  
> maafqan akun ini tac bosan muncul mele :")  
> tydac akurat, typo, deloosi :")

Akhir-akhir ini, Karma seperti menangkap unicorn ke luar dari kepala Rio. Kawannya yang satu ini tak habis-habisnya berbicara, lompat dari satu topik ke topik lainnya secepat kilat. Dari kasus kopi beracun sampai insiden naiknya harga daging sapi. Tapi paling sering sekarang dia membahas kasus kematian mulai dari era jadul sampai yang kini hangat menjadi topik utama koran. Semacam kelinci Alice in The Wonderland. Bukan maksud Karma tak bisa mengimbangi imajinasi Rio, tapi Karma jadi tergelitik, habis dijejali oleh apa, siapa, otak Rio sampai-sampai bisa memproduksi jembatan pelangi yang menuntun manusia menuju Asgard? Keduanya ada di kelas, Karma duduk paling belakang, menekuk cover buku, menaruh kaki di atas meja padahal matanya jelalatan mencari tahu apa yang membuat Rio bertahan duduk di samping jendela, diam serupa Ritsu. Biasanya Rio paling semangat mendengar bel kelas berbunyi, menarik Nagisa, Kanzaki sekaligus ke kantin.

Lelaki itu menutup buku pelajarannya, menurunkan tungkai lalu berjalan menyusuri meja, ingin menutup mata Rio sambil bilang, ‘Tebak ini siapa’ tapi karena ini Rio, Karma lebih dari paham itu semua sia-sia. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Karma tak punya partner semenyenangkan Rio urusan jahil-menjahili. Rio bahkan tak takut meledek Asano dan Karma menemukan hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang baru, memantik terbit ide-ide konyol dalam otaknya.

“Woah.” Karma mencuri buku yang dipegang Rio. Prasangkanya terbukti: Rio tidak waspada seperti biasa. Ditilik sebentar huruf-huruf tercetak di sampul. Lalu dikembalikan pada tangan Rio. Sengaja menciptakan kontak mata intens. Alis Rio akhirnya menukik tajam. “Benaran Hercule Poirot, tho.”

“Karma, aku malas meladenimu sekarang.” tukas Rio singkat.

“Dih, jadi galak. Nyesel nanti nggak ada yang nemenin ngobrol.” Karma cemberut, menarik kursi di jajaran depan Rio. Memangku dagu di hadapan gadis itu, bertingkah seperti perempuan yang kecewa karena ajakan kencannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Atensi Rio terhisap penuh pada lembar demi lebar yang berganti. “Nakamura.” Nadanya putus asa. Kalau ada agensi yang buka audisi, Rio bersedia menaruh Karma di troli dan mengirim lelaki tersebut masuk dan yakin suatu saat nanti industri film akan berubah total ke arah berbeda.

Rio melirik sangsi Karma. Lalu tawanya meledak. Sampai ia menggosok ekor matanya yang basah. “Wah ada anak mama ngambek. Iya, iya, aku mau selesaikan ini dulu. Jadi, tunggu bisa? Nanti sore aku mau kok mengantarmu ke café waffle.”

“Aku baca seluruh serinya. Dua puluh buku cemerlang.” Jari-jari Karma memutar pensil milik Rio. Karma kehilangan minat café waffle yang tengah populer di kalangan pelajar, terserah kalau ada yang mengiming-iminginya sirup stroberi. Karma bahkan tak mau menengok sedikit pun. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang. Berusaha menggali memori lebih dalam. “Aku tak bisa memilih favorit. Kalau kamu memaksa, aku suka the murder ofroger ackroyd.”

“Aku pinjam sih dari perpustakaan kota. Cuma ada sembilan jilid dan aku baru baca lima. Taadaaa. Aku kalah darimu.” Rio menanggapi tak menyimak betul omongan Karma, matanya sibuk mengeja cepat kalimat-kalimat di hadapannya. “Kalau kamu nggak ada kerjaan, ikat rambutku dong. Ganggu mata nih.”

“Sini kepalanya.” Rio mendekat, masih dalam posisi menunduk, membiarkan lengan Karma terulur dan menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya. Ah, lehernya terbebas dari gerah dan panas. Nikmatnya hidup.

“Thanks. Lanjut. Ada angin apa kau suka serial ini, hmm?”

“Ibuku koleksi edisi bahasa Inggris. Awalnya sih, malas, lebih baik menamatkan PS. Tapi melihatmu kemarin-kemarin sembunyi di kolong meja membaca saat Bitch-sensei menjelaskan aku jadi tertarik.”

“KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU PUNYA VERSI ASLINYA?!” Mata Rio terbelalak.

“Kamu tidak tanya.” Karma tersenyum miring, puas dengan reaksi Rio yang berapi-api. “Makanya, jangan abaikan aku.”

“Demi Tuhan, Karma, kaubaca semuanya hanya empat hari empat malam?!”

“Kenapa?”

“Kau asal scanning ya?!”

“Tidak. Kamu tak sadar aku bolos tiga hari.”

Rio memiringkan kepalanya, menggumam, memikirkan kebenaran ucapan Karma atau itu sekadar jebakan belaka. Pantas kemarin Korosen mengupas tuntas solusi matematika hanya Nagisa dan Isogai yang unjuk tangan. Biasanya Karma pamer kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan, pura-pura berperan sebagai si Einstein kacangan. Tidak ada insiden saat kelas memasak berlangsung. Rio menatap kosong angka halaman yang ia baca. “Tidak sih.”

“Haah.” Karma mendesah kecewa. Rio sulit diganggu kalau sudah terlanjur tenggelam seperti ini. Percuma.

“Hmm?” tuh, reaksi Rio datar, tak berminat menghiraukan bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan.

“Yasudah, lanjutkan saja.” Karma berdiri, diam-diam mengambil dua pulpen milik Rio. Punyanya habis dipakai bercanda (baca: melakukan aksi vandalisme) di meja. Ia bergegas pelan, kembali ke habitat aslinya.  “Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku selalu menunggumu di belakang kok.”

.

.

.

**addendum:**

Mereka tidak jadi ke café waffle. Rio minta diajak main ke rumah Karma, mau pinjam buku. Tentu, Nyonya Akabane ternyata ada di rumah, senang luar biasa ada teman anaknya yang dolanan dan sama-sama penggemar serial detektif paling kesohor di dunia. Rio nyengir kelewat senang dia, sebelum mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta (diantar jalan kaki oleh Karma—sekali-kali bersikap gentleman tak dosa ‘kan),

"Kembalikan pulpenku, Karma. Yang warna ungu itu favoritku.” Rio menyipitkan mata, "By the way, serius makasih lho ya."

“Oh, sorry. Kupikir kau tak sadar.” ujar Karma, bebas dari rasa berdosa. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, derit besi berputar dan suara biip beruntutan dari mesin pemindai tiket. Suara pengumuman kereta yang ditumpangi Rio belum juga terdengar. "Kembali kasih, Nakamura."

“Hei, beruntung kau punya Ibu seperti beliau.” Rio cengengesan, matanya menyipit saking lebarnya dia tersenyum memeluk tote bag berisi hasil pinjam paling bagus yang pernah ia dapat. “Pasti aku tiap hari ngobrol terus dengannya nggak bosan-bosan.”

Karma menganggguk-angguk setuju.

“Yap, tenanglah. Tujuh tahun lagi dia jadi Ibumu juga, kok.”

_E H._


	2. stop - play - stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dapat prompt: kaca. terus aku bingung kawan-kawan.

Karma mengerjap tiba-tiba. Ia yakin sekarang tengah di sekolah, duduk di bangkunya. Ia sadar, lingkungannya normal: catatan kapur pada papan tulis belum dihapus. 

"Untuk?"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Teramat pelan, nyaris hilang tenggelam keramaian. Suara tawa Isogai dan Maehara terdengar, sampai bunyi meja yang ditendang Terasaka. Suara desing mesin yang berputar dalam tubuh Ritsu dan embusan napas lembap Rio yang perlahan menjauh dari dagunya. Karma ingin bilang, rambut Rio sedikit lebih panjang. Ada warna hitam muncul malu-malu di tengah pucuk kepalanya. Perempuan ini punya bibir selembut kelopak bunga. Tidak tahu jenisnya apa, yang penting bunga. Dan mencium seorang sahabat, katakanlah bagi Karma yang malas bersitegang dengan teori sosiologi, terdengar begitu salah. _Teramat salah._ Mata Rio naik pelan-pelan mengamati pucuk hidung Karma hingga ke inti jantungnya, menatap dari pantulan kaca pada mata Karma yang jernih.

"Kau tampak sedih, belakangan ini." Rio menggantung tirai-tirai tebal pada jendela kusam milik Karma. Membuka buku-buku yang tertutup, namun Karma punya satu ruangan rahasia yang takkan pernah bisa ditemukan Rio. Karma diam di bangkunya, jari-jarinya mengetuk meja. Menciptakan ritme teratur dengan pola detak jarum jam. Membiarkan pita kaset memori melakukan tugas perekaman tiap detik yang berjalan.

"Aku sayang kamu, sahabatku. Kalau kau sedih, aku mau kok mendengarkanmu."

Giliran Karma kali ini yang menonton permainan aktor di layar kaca pada mata Rio. Bunga sakura perlahan merekah disapa matahari. Banyak pemandangan bagus yang dipajang. Lampu Tokyo yang terangnya abadi dan tawa dari para pemain sungguh asli. Tapi, tidak ada ia di sana. Karma sudah menunggu, mencoba peruntungan, mungkin ia akan segera ambil bagian. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada. Mau menunggu seberapa lama.

Sedikit pun.


	3. giggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sekarang dapat prompt pelangi. padahal gampang tapi gara-gara beliau, semuanya kelihatan suram.

Sepatunya berwarna merah muda. Rio itu selalu tampak modis dengan baju yang mana saja--kakinya jenjang dan badannya proporsional. Banyak perempuan rela mencekoki diri dengan obat, berharap gumpalan lemak bisa musnah peredarannya dari kehidupan. Rio mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu ketsnya pada pinggiran trotoar, belum mau menyebrang jalan demi toko roti. Ia sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke jembatan besar ini, ingin punya koleksi tiga puluh matahari berbeda setiap harinya. Untung ia menggunakan jaket lapis besar dan legging tiga perempat. Hidung merahnya masih bisa disembunyikan di balik scarf. Ia jarang-jarang beli warna merah muda, alasan pribadinya, bosan saja. Bulan Februari artinya merah muda yang akan menginvasi celah kau melihat. Jamnya berdering. Lima detik sebelum bintang besar tersebut menyapa bumi dengan hangat.

Rio bisa menangkap keindahan spektrum merah dari matanya, tapi kamera cuma bisa menyimpan gambar bola putih mengapung-apung di atas sungai Thames. Perempuan itu tertawa, geli saja, dia berharap banyak pada kamera berkekuatan tiga belas megapiksel. Rio masih iseng memotret gedung bangsawan, relief pada tiang-tiang yang detil hingga ia menangkap pasangan muda yang tengah lari pagi. Klik. Wajah laki-lakinya familiar. Klik. Laki-laki ini sadar dia menjadi sasaran kamera Rio tapi malah membiarkan Rio memotret. Klik. Pasangan tersebut melewati Rio yang berdiri. Klik. Pasangan tersebut diam saja dari jauh, dan Rio sempat memastikan dua cincin yang sama mereka pakai. Sepatu perempuan yang barusan, merk dan warnanya sama dengan yang ia pakai. Mungkin ukurannya juga sama.

Masih di jalan, sebelum sampai di rumah, Rio mengecek kembali galeri kamera. Pada foto pertama, Rio ingat seseorang tapi siapa. Foto kedua, nama pria di foto ini adalah Karma. Perempuan pirang di sebelahnya entahlah, tapi melihat dari tatanan rambutnya pasti ini ada darah biru mengalir di tubuhnya. Rio belum menyadari hal yang penting, sebelum ia selesai mandi, membereskan apartemen, tiba-tiba merasa kangen. Rio memindahkan foto-foto tersebut ke laptopnya. Ia menyadari semua foto Karma, mulut lelaki itu tidak statis dan menyampaikan sesuatu. Barulah ia bisa mengerti apa yang membuatnya rindu.

_ha-lo ri-o._ Karma mengucapkannya dalam sunyi dan senyum yang sama. Tapi kali ini Rio diam dan mendengarkan.


	4. exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> udahan ah gak kuat sama angsty :(  
> prompt: pangku DUH INI. KENAPA YA.

"Ri, belum mau turun?" 

Rio menggelengkan kepala. Dia masih sibuk memeluk kepala Karma dengan badan dipangku oleh suaminya. Barusan Rio telat datang tandatangan J.K Rowling. Gara-gara kelas favoritnya mengadakan presentasi dan Rio dapat giliran terakhir. Padahal ia sudah rencana kalau dapat undian awal mau mengendap-endap bolos. Sampai sekarang, perempuan itu diam saja, merajuk malah menakutkan bagi Karma yang senang debat argumen. Alhasil, Karma berhenti mengecek email di ponsel, menarik napas dalam-dalam, harum kemeja Rio dan parfum lembut perempuan itu malah membuatnya ngantuk. Karma melingkarkan lengan pada perut Rio, diam-diam memetakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya dalam dekap.

"Ambil gih, buku Harry Potternya. Biar aku yang tandatangan." kata Karma pada tulang belikat Rio.

"Kar, kamu bukan J.K,"

"Emang bukan."

"Yaudah, diem, aku pengen peluk kamu."

"Eh iya ya, terakhir kita pelukan gini kapan?"

"Tuh sebelum keluar amnesti pajak."

"Whoa. Lama juga. PR kemaren dapat nilai apa?"

"A+ dong. Dosennya sampai muji hehe."

"Hmm, Ri, kangen."

"Iya masa."

"Kayak gini sampai malem ya?"

"Iya, sampe ketiduran juga gapapa, Kar."


	5. dan hujan pun turun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: keringat.  
> ada benernya juga sih, beneran keringatan nulis chapter ini.  
> ohiya... hari ini capek banget, bentar lagi bobo deh. daily writing begini lumayan juga ya jadi katarsis.

Sebelum kelas selesai, Rio tahu hujan pasti turun. Kelas menggelap, dan pohon-pohon di luar mulai kelihatan ditampar angin dari berbagai arah. Begitu lampu dinyalakan salah satu temannya, garis-garis hujan mencetak jelas, suaranya kencang dan keras. Rio mendadak bosan, meluruskan punggungnya sejenak. Sepuluh menit lagi, dosennya keluar. Dia memutar tumblr, mengisi ulang kadar air dalam tubuh. Ponselnya sunyi, tidak ada kelap-kelip lampu notifikasi.

Buku teks ditutup. Topik hari ini seru, tapi Rio pikir ia suntuk dan butuh suntik vitamin C. Tadi siang cerah, tapi ia menolak ajakan main Maehara dan Hinano untuk alasan konyol. Entahlah, kakinya seolah bilang hari ini mau ambil cuti. Belum lagi tangannya protes dipakai menulis laporan seminggu ini tanpa jeda. Rio menyimak baik-baik semua komplen dari tubuhnya, mengembangkan payung warna biru motif bunga sendirian depan gedung. Hujannya terbawa angin, pipinya sampai dihinggapi bintik-bintik air.

Rio paham dia tidak masuk kondisi pra-menstruasi. PR untuk dua hari ke depan sudah dikerjakan. Acara kepanitiaan sedang nganggur, terhambat turunnya dana dan semua divisi lumpuh bergerak. Isogai bilang, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Rio mengangguk-angguk sendiri, kakinya lincah melompat saat bertemu genangan air. Celana tiga perempatnya dibuat dari bahan longgar berwarna khaki. Sayang kalau sekarang harus masuk mesin cuci. Besok takkan kering betul dan Rio masih ingin pakai setelan kasual. Ia mengingat-ngingat wajah Ibunya, mulai dari senyum, tertawa, kecewa, sedih sampai bahagia. Rio makin lambat melangkah, masuk ke lobi. Payungnya dibuat kuncup terlebih dahulu, sebelum mendapati dirinya separuh basah kuyup pada pantulan cermin. Pak Koro dari meja resepsionis memperingatinya agar segera minum teh hangat.

Rio menangis. Bunyi lift berdenting. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, tapi airmatanya tumpah tiba-tiba. Ia menunduk sepanjang koridor, berharap tetangganya sibuk di dalam kamar, menghangatkan diri di bawah pelukan futon, nonton televisi bersama semangkuk mie yang mengepul. Rio bingung, ada yang paham, kenapa manusia harus diberi emosi?

Ada sepasang sepatu kanvas menyambut sepatu ketsnya yang berlumpur. Rio mengucek mata, dan mengerutkan kening. Karma. Ada kantung plastik putih menggantung di pergelangan tangannya. Harum bawang bombay dan daging keju. Lelaki itu segera menurunkan hoodie Rio, yang tak mau menatap balik matanya.

“Hapenya dimatiin, ya.”

“Baterenya habis.”

“Hmm, yaudah charge gih. Buruan deh liat aku nemu recehan baru.”

Rio tahu Karma sadar akan sembap pada wajahnya tapi syukur merebak dalam benaknya, sebab Karma tidak bertanya apa-apa. Tidak semua hal perlu Karma tahu dan Rio harus menjelaskan. Karma diam, mengelap kening Rio yang lengket karena keringat lalu mencium lambat bibir kekasihnya tanpa basa-basi.

“Mana kuncinya, nih? Spaghettinya kasian, jadi dingin.”

Jadi, ketika Rio menghambur resah pada Karma, mengalungkan lengan pada leher lelaki itu terisak-risak, Rio tak perlu capek menerangkan panjang lebar sebab mengapa kapan siapa bagaimana. Karma tak memeluk Rio, susah payah menenangkan perempuan ini. Ia menaruh dagu pada kepala Rio, satu tangannya memegang plastik berisi spaghetti sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkat dua botol soda ukuran keluarga. Karma menempelkan pipinya pada pelipis Rio, menemani perempuan itu berbicara tak pakai kata-kata.

“Dih, tumben manis.” Tak berapa lama isakannya mereda, Karma mengulum senyum mendengar nada sebal Rio muncul kembali.

“Iseng salah, romantis salah, terus kamu maunya apa, Ri…”

Rio terkikik di leher Karma. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata sembari nyengir meski basah pipinya belum berhenti. “Ada di tas depan noh, ambil sendiri.”

“Bilang dong dari tadi. Laper tau.”

“Saos pedas nggak kelupaan, ‘kan?”

Pintu apartemen didorong Karma. “Selamat datang, Bos. Urusan selera, Bos terima jadi.”


	6. nggak sengaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt diambil dari kejadian asli: nggak sengaja.  
> sisanya fiksi. ditulis dalam keadaan kacau karena nulis beginian lancar.  
> nugas mandeg ga maju-maju.  
> mohon doanya, sahabatku :'(

_Ini siapa ya_

Rio mengernyitkan kening. Kopi dingin miliknya masih penuh, sengaja menghindarkan diri dari serangan anak-anak kepanitiaan. Jadi biksu sebentar di kafe yang tenang, suhunya bagaikan napas sejuk pegunungan, membuat perempuan itu lumayan jadi santai. Rio kaget karena dapat balasan cepat juga.

_Nggak ini gue kepencet free-call. Sorry._

Dih, jujur amat Bos. Rio justru heran, biasanya banyak cowok cuap-cuap setiap kali memulai percakapan dengannya yang berujung eksekusi tombol block. Kejam, tapi Rio tak kenal kata ampun terhadap lelaki membosankan.

_Lagi ngeliat ava gue kan._

_Haha—iya. Eh, Rio. Lo jurusan apaan._

LAH GIMANA HAHA, batin Rio gemas. Pasti ini dapat dari fitur nearby. Rio menekan ava si lawan bicara dan menggumam sebentar. Avanya susu stroberi, cem mana kau. Tapi Rio kali ini memberi slot percobaan terhadap Karma Akabane (namanya kedengaran unik). Kukunya baru dicat warna biru mint jadi ia tidak menopang dagu seperti biasanya.

_Gue Hubungan Internasional. Lo?_

_Hukum. Bisa nih ketemu bentar._

_Ah, lo. Tau gue dari mana, Karma ya?_

_Yep. Lo minjem semua buku yang gue cari._

_Di perpus ada satu juta buku masa di gue semua._

_Eh serius, makanya gue kepo._

_Gue gak pernah deh naro ID Line sembarangan?_

_Nggak, gue nemu lo dari Todai_Cantik._

_HAHA SERIUS GUE MASUK?_

_Iya, terus gue iseng ngira-ngira ID Line lo._

_Jangan gitu dong. Gue tengsin nih._

_Tapi emang bener sih ID lo cermin diri._

_KARMA. STOP._

_Kalem aja. Lagi santai ya?_

_Iya, nggak ada kelas gue. Ntar ada jam empat._

_Wuih, masih lama._

_Eh gue gapernah liat lo masa._

_Lo kali gak ngeh gue yang mana._

*kirim foto angkatan*

_Ebuset bos ini tiga puluh biji lo yang mana._

_Merah, kepala gue mencolok kok._

_EH_

_Hmm?_

_ANJIR_

_Hmm?_

_LO MAPRES HUKUM KAN_

_Betul_

_SALIM DULU GUE_

_B aja Ri_

_LO BESOK ADA WAKTU GA? MAKAN SIANG BARENG YUK_

_Oke_

_DIH NANTI GUE MAU WAWANCARA YA_

_Oke Ri take it easy_

_GIMANA GUE MAU KALEM ANJER_

_Lah kenapa sih_

_IH_

_Ri?_

_Nggak, bener ya besok_

_Oke, gue tunggu di kantin hukum yak jam 11_

_THANKIES LOH_

_See you soon_

Rio diam sebentar, duduknya menegak. Otak isengnya mulai tersentil.

_See ya babe_

Rio segera mengetik lagi.

_Sorry keceplosan_

Tidak lama kemudian, dua pesan muncul beruntutan.

_Gapapa kok_

_Seneng juga_

_Eh_

Rio nyengir tapi seketika itu ingin berteriak pada dunia kenapa Karma bisa menebak ID Linenya yang konyol, memalukan tak ada nilai kekinian dan estetika. Sial. Ah, anjer.

**rio_cantik_berseri**


	7. best friend forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: panas  
> eh hari ini hujannya kenceng banget terus aku pengin pingsan untuk besok kelas siang  
> tapi kefanaan ini buyar begitu ingat ada tugas. kuingin bobo saja.

Karma menghela napas. Omong-omong matahari sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi ngambek. Pasalnya, cuaca sekarang seolah membakar Karma dari dalam, perlahan tapi pasti. Lelaki ini meluruskan kaki, sendirian di halte bus kampus. Jalan kaki ke toko buku sekarang sama saja cari mati. Otaknya keburu mendidih duluan sebelum sampai di tempat di mana semburan pendingin ruangan terdapat di setiap sudut. Karma merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan headset dan mencoblos soket ponsel. Membiarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya mengalir setidaknya menghalau jenuh sebelum bus datang dan mengangkutnya pergi dari dunia yang penuh orang-orang jahat—sebelum ada seseorang menyapanya kasual.

“Yo, Kar.” Rio ambil tempat di sebelah Karma. “Kemana Bos?” Perempuan itu melepas topi dan menggunakan topinya sebagai kipas serbaguna. Lehernya seperti habis diguyur air. Cepolannya asal, kacamata besarnya belum dilepas. Sesaat Karma silap, merasa Rio cocok sekali menghiasi sampul majalah fashion cewek. Rubrik gaya kasual dan chic ke kampus.

“Ah, mau ke toko buku, gue. Ada buku kudu dicari.”

“Panas gini, Kar?” Rio menyipitkan mata, pemandangan ke depan serasa di gurun sahara. Padahal kampus mereka dinobatkan sebagai kampus terhijau satu negara tapi tetap saja kadang-kadang Rio butuh mengoleskan sunblock lebih banyak agar kulitnya tidak cepat mengkerut.

“Makanya gue nunggu bus.”

Hening kembali.

“Mau gak?” tawar Rio sebotol isotonik setelah ia menguras isinya setengah. Karma mengangguk, mungkin ini namanya disebut teori kepuasan. Ada saat dibutuhkan. Isotonik ringan dan dingin. Uapnya sampai terciri, mengepul kasat mata.

“Thanks loh.”

“Lo mau denger?” Rio mengangguk dan Karma memasangkan satu bandul headset pada telinga Rio. Tak berapa lama, atmosfir hening di antara keduanya bisa digolongkan langka. Keduanya ikut menyimak baik-baik tempo yang terlantun dari ponsel Karma. Rio pun menoleh, memajang senyum pamer giginya yang lebar.

“Ehe—lo doyannya jaman lampau yak.”

Karma menggeser layarnya lagi. Melihat judulnya. Bus pun lewat, tidak berhenti di halte. Kepenuhan. Karma dan Rio bahkan tidak bergerak semili pun dari tempat duduk mereka. Rio menyilangkan kaki, menghapus gerah masih dengan topinya. Mau marah percuma, boros energi. Ia memperhatikan batang hidung Karma yang tegas dan Rio membuang muka, mengganti objek matanya pada bunga-bunga bugenvil yang kelihatan cerah di belakang mereka. Kadang-kadang, kuliah bisa membuatnya melupakan banyak trivia tentang segala hal? Termasuk tinggi lelaki ini yang melesat dalam jangka waktu singkat? Rio iseng memperhatikan telapak tangan mereka yang bersebelahan dan milik Karma panjang dan lebar. 

“Tau nih lagu-lagu jadul klop sama kuping gue.”

“Nostalgia kita SMP ya?”

“Iya haha, tau aja lo.” Begitu saja mereka seterusnya sampai matahari menyerah, memilih undur diri duluan, batere ponsel Karma habis dan akhirnya mereka berdua jalan kaki ke kedai makan terdekat.

.

.

.

“Lah, buku lo gimana?” tanya Rio sembari mengunyah kwetiau dan menelan es teh. Sudah lama tidak makan di pinggir jalan, mendengar desing motor melaju, suara pengamen bersama gitar yang dipetik asal. Karma kelihatan sibuk di ponselnya setelah itu dimatikan dan fokus pada nasi goreng beserta milkshake vanilla. Tumben. Rio malas bertanya, jadi dia membiarkan saja penasarannya cari tahu sendiri. Toh, ia nyambi mengisi kolom soal dalam buku teksnya yang tebal mirip steak ham.

“Udah beres semua.” Karma nyengir. “Lo cerita deh, mumpung besok Sabtu.” Dan Rio pun tak bisa menahan cengirannya. “Gue mau dengerin nih.”

Dan Maehara pun jadi tumbal Karma episode kali ini.


	8. first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: impresi  
> SERAH DEH TAU AH   
> yakin ntar malem hektik so here i am

Rio sebenarnya tahu nama Karma karena laki-laki itu sering disebut kecurangan antrean pembagian keberuntungan. Katanya, Ibu dan Bapaknya Karma mengambil kantung paling besar sehingga anak mereka lahir dengan banyak kenikmatan hidup. Belajar merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Karma dan si bocah sial itu punya rupa yang bagus. Rio setuju-setuju saat berjalan di galeri instagram milik Karma. Tipikal _playboy_ cap buntung atau lelaki jahil cap kanguru? Rio masih saja asyik menikmati foto-foto anak jurusan hukum tersebut.

Rio berani sumpah, dia malas sekali ikut ajang perlombaan essai seperti ini. Dia menginginkan kehidupan kuliah yang santai, ongkang-angkeng dari rumah ke kampus, bermain dengan Hinano lalu lulus, jadi sarjana, pergi ke Inggris, jadi diplomat. Kira-kira gambaran kehidupannya linear dan bisa dikatakan simpel. Rio menyeruput jus alpukatnya sendirian di meja kantin. Kanzaki masih ada kelas, Hinano sedang ujian. Lagipula kalau Rio mau, dia bisa cari teman banyak. Tapi, perempuan itu mendadak suntuk, melihat cuaca cerah sampai pepohonan di seberangnya mengkilap saking terangnya. Tapi sepoi-sepoi angin lembut menyapa dan Rio mengeluarkan bundelan makalahnya. Besok ulangan paling bikin malas sedunia: sosiologi dan tetek bengeknya.

“Kosong?” ada seseorang minta izin duduk depan Rio. Perempuan itu mengangguk, tanpa memedulikan siapa orangnya.  “Sans aja. Gue sendiri kok.”

Cowok itu diam, dan Rio lihat pesanan ramennya sangat menggoda. Gurih kuahnya menusuk hidung sampai perempuan itu mengingat-ngingat kembali dietnya jangan sampai rusak. Tapi dua detik kemudian, Rio persetan dengan diet. Hidupnya cuma dapat giliran satu kali dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk makan. Dia memanggil pelayan yang lewat dan memesan seporsi tambah jus mangga.

“Eh, lo baca juga si Auguste Comte.”

“Iya, besok ujian gue. Malesin haha beginian.” Rio menekan makalahnya dan menelekan lengan. “Lo anak jurusan mana?”

“Hukum.”

“Oh pantesan.” Rio membenarkan kacamata. “Tapi tumben loh anak FH kesini. Nunggu temen?”

“Nggak, cari suasana baru aja. Bosen kantin sendiri.”

“Hmm, kantin sini paling enak. Gue pernah puterin semua kantin di kampus.”

“Wuih, niat banget.”

“Akaka, temen gue yang paling semangat. Gue sih nemenin dia aja.” Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut pada teori sosiologi yang tidak lagi relevan. Semua bersandar pada teknologi dan kadang-kadang, kemudahan menumpulkan keinginan berusaha. Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Rio. Hinano menunggu di pintu masuk kantin. Rio pamit pada cowok si mata madu ini dan beranjak dari meja. Tidak ada barangnya yang ketinggalan.

“Rio!” panggil Hinano.

“Yep?”

“Kamu ikut acara apa di FH emang?”

“Kagak, gue gak ikut apapun di FH.”

“Lah tadi anak FH ‘kan.”

“Kok tau?” Rio mengernyitkan kening.

“Lah barusan itu Karma.” Lah pantas Rio merasa familiar. Orang tadi malam dia buka akun instagram cowok itu. Sejauh ini, kesan pertamanya positif. Rio menggumam tak acuh.

“Oh,” Rio mengusap dagu. “Orangnya emang baek kok.”

“Udah gitu aja?” Hinano masih menuntut penjelasan. Jawaban Rio sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Ia menunggu balasan yang mirip seperti jalan cerita novel remaja bukan ulasan singkat ala-ala kolom komentar Play Store.

“Hmm. Keknya pinter juga sih.” Rio pun mengajak Hinano pergi dan memutus percakapan mereka sepihak. Sebab, di depan matanya, ada Nagisa. Sepertinya baru selesai kelas dan Rio pun mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Sialan, barusan ia sudah makan. Sekarang harus ajak bicara tentang apa ya, hmm-hmm. Hinano hanya bisa diam melihat Rio menghampiri Nagisa dan ketika ia menengok ke belakang masih ada Karma yang lurus menatap ke arah si pirang. Lurus sekali sampai Hinano bisa menarik garis hubung, dan perempuan itu membuka mulut. Tawa Rio kentara di tengah ramai kantin. Hinano ingin bicara, namun tak ada sepatah kata bisa keluar.


	9. ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gengs promptnya: tong sampah.  
> oke, ini rute rio nangis :(

Rio menatap tong sampah di dekat kakinya. Keranjang biru itu penuh oleh desakan kertas yang diremas serupa bola. Banyak. Buang-buang energi. Setelah diangkut petugas kebersihan, sampah ini akan masuk dalam mesin insinerasi lalu berubah jadi abu gosok. Rio bergeming, berdiri seumpama hidupnya paling menyedihkan tapi tidak ada gurat kesedihan yang berani mengganggu kulit mulusnya. Wajahnya terlihat santai, sampai Ibunya bertanya _kau sedang apa, Nak?_ Rio bilang dia sedang menyerut pensil tapi Ibunya tidak peduli, buru-buru menyampirkan jaket dan pamit kerja. Rio masih berpikir apa sebenarnya sifat urakannya membuat Karma iritasi atau rambut pirang ini kelihatan menyebalkan atau yang lain? Rio pernah mengamati luka yang diciptakan Nagisa berhenti mengalir dalam dua hari. Perempuan itu makan apapun yang ia mau, pizza, keju, spaghetti dan semua berjalan kembali seperti semestinya. Karma saat itu menemaninya, tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya mengalirkan ketenangan lewat rangkulan bahunya yang hangat. Lalu sekarang Rio bolos empat hari, sudah berapa bab ia tertinggal di kampus? Ponselnya terus berbunyi siang-malam bertanya Rio kemana. Ia ada di rumah, perut kenyang dan kebanyakan tidur. Namun, kali ini ada Karma dalam pelupuk matanya dan Rio memutuskan sebelum jantung dan otaknya tidak berguna, ia pun membuang hatinya ke dalam tong sampah. Ia tak perlu lagi repot dihantui keinginan bunuh diri. _Bye-bye._


	10. vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bos promptnya sedih binggo wqwq masa :(  
> asano pho :( maafin gaes aku berusaha untuk senetral mungkin cuma ada 1 kata asano di chapter ini bekos asano itu baek kok udh gede bae bener meski rada kolot tp bae bekos baek dan sholeh is numero uno /hentikan

"Hmm?" Rio menundukkan kepala, menyipitkan mata mengeja huruf-huruf yang tercetak dalam times new roman dalam novel. "Apa Kar? Barusan aku nggak mendengarkan."  
  
Tanpa perlu mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu, Rio selalu tahu Karma duduk di kantin, paling dekat dengan sentuhan dahan pohon. Rio ikut bersantai biasanya, menunggu Hinano selesai kelas sambil ngobrol enteng menemani Karma yang mudah sekali dilanda bosan. Bocah setan merah ini ambil 24 sks dan masih menganggap tugas-tugasnya bukan beban pikiran. Sial, Rio makin fokus pada novelnya.   
  
"Kalau marah biasanya kamu ngapain Ri?" Karma menekan-nekan PSPnya sabar. Ia mengendalikan setir mobil, entah jantungnya berpacu melawan mobil virtual atau menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Rio.   
  
"Tergantung siapa biangnya. Kalau Nagisa yang bikin marah, kujahili dia habis-habisan. Kalau Ibuku, aku malas berdebat paling aku diam saja. Kalau yang lain mungkin kubalas atau kuabaikan."  
  
Karma menyimak, menulis dengan cepat dalam otak. Rio sempat bertanya ada angin apa memang bertanya tiba-tiba hal yang menurutnya aneh untuk dibicarakan bagi mereka berdua sebab selama ini Rio mengambil topik-topik filosofis sampai humor kacangan tapi Karma belakangan tampak mendung menyeruput kotak susunya sampai kurus. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Rio terasa semakin jauh,   
  
"Apa, Karma?" Rio berkacak pinggang, di belakangnya ada Asano menunggu bersama buku, ensiklopedia pada tangannya.   
  
"Kau marah?"  
  
Rio mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak. Untuk apa memangnya?"   
  
Baru Karma tahu jika Rio dari awal tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu.


	11. tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nugas  
> ini sih bau2 curhat

"Oi." Karma pura-pura mengambil kaleng sarden. Wow, diskon 20% khusus untuk hari ini. "Rokmu tersingkap."

"Warna apa?" Rio menarik kupluk jaketnya, setengah fokus pada FIFA setengah lagi mendengar Karma bicara. Hari ini rambutnya wangi.

"Ungu, renda?"

"Omaygad."

Rio kedengaran santai tapi masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di dalam troli. Kostumnya hari ini American Punk-Rock, jaket gombrong warna hitam, kaos hitam hasil undian dari majalah metal, dan rok kotak-kotak ala Skotlandia. Tambah stoking dan boots tinggi mungkin akan dikira penggemar Metallica tersesat. Tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan PSP milik Karma sementara lelaki itu sibuk menyimak angka-angka di label informasi nutrisi. Toh, dibilang seperti itu Rio malah makin hanyut dalam permainan. Karma mendorong troli beserta Rio, pergi ke rak camilan. Dia memilih banyak keripik kentang mulai dari rasa rumput laut sampai rasa terong balado. Rio mulai serius, duduk sila di troli. Karma juga mulai serius memilih barang buy 5 free 5. Sempat ada protes karena Rio ditinggal Karma lama ternyata susah payah Rio keluar dari troli dan menjaga diri supaya tidak jatuh untuk menemukan Karma mengawasi ketat fillet ikan segar dari balik kaca. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening dan embun napasnya sampai tertempel di permukaan kaca. Bahunya ditepuk, _sadar oiii serius amat..._ Rio pun lama-lama ikut memperhatikan dan sama terhipnotisnya melihat daging ikan dibersihkan secara professional dan keajaiban mengeluarkan daging lobster secara utuh nan elegan. Mereka berdua sama semangatnya seperti menonton channel National Geographic.

Sampai di kasir. Rio dari dalam keranjang ikut bantu mengeluarkan kotak-kotak jus jambu mereka.

Petugas kasirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bengong. "Semuanya enam ratus ribu yen." iyalah, yang dibeli barang-barang pertalite semua. Tiga petugas datang membantu mengepak belanjaan Tuan Muda Akabane. "Kar, serius nih?"

"Duh, yang malam-malam rampok cheesecake kan siapa."

"Pak, tolong jangan didengerin ya dia ngomong apa."

Petugas kasirnya bergantian memindai penampilan Karma dan Rio. Yang satu siap menjaja konser panggung sejagat raya yang satu lagi kelihatan alim pakai kemeja biru tua sebagai luaran melapis kaos putih. Pakai kacamata pula. Adik-kakak, sanak-saudara, ibu-ayah atau pacaran?

"Sekalian isi pulsa?" Petugas kasirnya lelah begitu mendapati dua cincin yang sama melingkar pada jari manis masing-masing.

Karma mengangguk, mengeluarkan kartu sakti berwarna emas. "Ya, saya seratus ribu sama kayak dia juga." Petugasnya menggasak kartu di mesin dan iseng mengintip KTP Karma. Kelihatan tahun kelahirannya. Astaga, umur tak berpengaruh pada penampilan. Mulut Karma mengeja nomor ponsel Rio lancar. Petugas kasir hari ini tak berminat banyak bicara pokoknya dia siap menerima titah Karma sepenuh jiwa raga. Kadang-kadang, yang namanya penasaran suka tak bisa ditahan. 

"Anda baru pulang kuliah?"

"Wah, saya sudah kerja. Makhluk ini nih yang baru mau UTS." dagu Karma menunjuk Rio yang asyik main Zuma.

"UTS?" ulang petugas kasir.

"Ujian Tidak Serius." timpal Rio iseng. Karma nyengir.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Rio menurunkan PSP milik kekasihnya dari wajah. "Boleh ya, saya diam di troli sampai basement?" Karma segera mendorong trolinya tanpa basa-basi mencegah Rio meminta permintaan aneh-aneh lagi. Petugas kasirnya tersenyum. Mungkin ini ya, contoh paling bagus dari yang namanya kasih sayang.


	12. tanda tanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUHU ternyata awal tahun aku masih merindukan dua bocah devil in prada ini :'(

Hari-hari menuju penutupan tahun bukan berarti selalu kembang api, steak yang harum, atau kumpul bersama keluarga, saling bertukar gelas soda. Karma sendiri berpikir apa bisa Ayahnya sampai di Jepang tepat pada waktunya? Sementara naik pesawat terbang dari Swedia butuh sekitar empat belas jam. Itu juga kalau tidak ada gangguan. Lelaki tersebut membuka tutup kulkasnya. Padahal kulkasnya penuh, tapi hatinya berharap yang lain.

"Bu, kapan pulang?" Karma berjongkok di bawah laci kulkas. Menjepit ponsel di tengah bahu dan telinganya. Dia betulan sedih tapi entah kenapa mungkin terdengar aneh kalau Karma sedih.

ibu masih di Kyushu. tugasku masih banyak nak. kau menyusul kesini saja kalau ayahmu belum pulang juga.

Karma mendengus jengkel. Mana mau ia berdesak-desakan di kereta atau menyetir sementara cuaca tengah badai salju seperti ini? Cari mati namanya.

karma?

ya... baiklah. semangat ya. aku mau menghabiskan seluruh uangku beli makanan.

'kan kulkas penuh?

aku mau beli seafood.

ya, maafkan ibu ya nak...

ya... kututup oke?

Karma menghela napas. Berharap ada keajaiban Rio meneleponnya dan ya, dia akan mengabulkan permintaan Rio supaya foto mereka berdua diunggah ke instagram dan mengguncang ketentraman dunia kampus datang. Dan doa orang kesepian, mungkin, karena tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dasar, Tuhan pun mengabulkan. Telepon dari Sandara versi KW. 

_Yo, man. Kau dimana sekarang?_

_di rumah...._

_hoo Ibu dan Ayah?_

_nggak ada_

_ini ayahku mau nelepon kamu!_

_apaan?_

_ya halo ini Karma?_

_iya temannya Rio_

_mau pacarnya Rio juga boleh kok_

_suaminya Rio boleh gak?_

_hmm kalau itu saya timbang-timbang dulu_

_hehehe_

_Karma bisa ke rumah sini nggak_

_ada apa ya?_

_kami kebanyakan beli seafood... ada tiga liter susu stroberi tapi expired dua hari lagi_

_bener pak?_

_bener kok_

_makasih banyak bapak mertua_

_iya sama-sama_

_mau nelepon ke rio lagi?_

_enggak, saya berangkat kesana ya_

_oh ok ditunggu_

_\--telepon ditutup--_

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yah, kenapa sih ngobrolnya kaku banget."

"Hmm... Ayahmu itu gemetaran, Nak, calon menantunya duitnya banyak."

"YAELAH MAU NGAPAIN KARMA NIH."

"Gapapa kok Ri. Ayah cuma terharu aja huhu, kok jadi sedih ya Karma tahun baru begini sendirian."

"Iya makanya dibilangin."

"Yaudah Ri gih beres angetin seafoodnya. Kesian amat."

"Terus kenapa ngobrolnya kaku?"

"Ayahnya tuh bos utamanya bos ayah."

"oh."

"iya."

"hm."


	13. he failed at himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayhay ini udah masuk kondisi saya ingin nyampah karuri............... (hening)  
> gengs kalo boleh  
> saya  
> minta prompt dong hehe  
> hehehheheh

Bogeman mentah Rio meninggalkan bilur ungu di pipi kirinya. Gerahamnya goyang. Karma meludah dan dia melihat merah pada putih keramik wastafel.

Ia pun membuka keran, membiarkan air membasuh bersih. Ngilu bersarang pada rahangnya. Lelaki itu berkumur-kumur dengan antiseptik, lalu mencuci muka. Ia bisa melihat wajah brengsek yang pantas menerima lebih banyak tonjokan. Karma mengucurkan air pada kepalanya. Biar otaknya betul sedikit. Setelah agak baikan, gusinya tidak lagi menjerit-jerit ngilu, Karma pun turun ke dapur. Ia mencari-cari es batu untuk sedikit meringankan beban syarafnya. Diserang migrain, bengkak oleh tonjokan dan tekanan mental, Karma menyerah di atas meja makan. Ketika kelopak matanya turun, lagi-lagi ingatan tadi sore kembali datang seolah menyatu dan melekat dengan memorinya.

Ia harap ia bisa mati saja.

* * *

Sore itu Rio menonjoknya teramat sangat keras. Tubuhnya nyaris terpelanting, beberapa langkah terpaksa mundur. Rio mengatainya bajingan, bangsat, murahan, kampungan, dengan wajah terbakar amarah, namun airmata terus-menerus mengalir di pipinya. Perempuan itu menahan kembali lengannya yang siap menghajar Karma tanpa ampun, tetapi kewarasan sempat menguasai pusat kendalinya, "Jangan berharap aku pernah mengenalimu lagi." katanya, dengan bahu bergetar, terisak menjauh dari hadapan Karma. Ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun, RIo jauh melampaui kata benci. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, kenangan mereka, projek masa depan mereka, persetan. Rio menggeram, memeluk dirinya sendiri tersedu-sedu.

Karma, sore itu, membiarkan Rio terus pergi, kalau bisa pergi dari kehidupannya. Sebab, jika Rio bertahan dalam pusaran arus kehidupannya, entahlah, Karma yang harus pergi. Karma mendecih, menodai rerumputan dengan darah dari sobekan mulutnya. Ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Rio. Karma memaki dirinya berkali-kali, yang tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi. Memahami kondisi. Menahan diri. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya memutus tali di antara mereka. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyakiti Rio secara fisik dan batin. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghancurkan hati Rio, menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya mereka sekarang tengah melanjutkan coretan-coretan penting tentang kudeta sekolah, rencana iseng menjahili guru-guru. Seharusnya ada Rio tengah menggigit onigiri, tanpa kesulitan membaca novel bahasa Belanda. Seharusnya ia juga tengah berbaring, mengerjakan pr sialan, supaya dapat ijazah. Seharusnya juga, mereka damai-damai saja, sibuk menata impian masing-masing dan Karma harus menelan risiko yang ia ciptakan: Rio pergi dari kehidupannya. Ya, ya, lebih baik seperti itu.

* * *

"H--hentikan, Karma!" Rio berteriak, tenaganya cuma seperlima milik Karma. Perempuan itu panik karena sahabatnya kali ini menampar punggungnya ke dinding sekolah. Rio awalnya gemetar, ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan sisi lain dari Karma, ia tidak pernah berpikir, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dan tidak pernah berharap melihat Karma yang seperti ini--

* * *

Dan Karma rasanya ingin mati saja. Tatapan Rio yang berbicara seolah-olah dia makhluk paling menjijikkan di bumi memang benar adanya. Karma rasanya ingin mati saja.


	14. alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teteh Lia, yang aku sayangi, amat kusayangi, maaf...

Karma membaca pergolakan yang tengah terjadi dalam diamnya Rio. Ia tahu betul aliran darah Rio kini begitu lambat mengalir dari tiap-tiap selang nadi menuju organ-organnya. Rio begitu damai dalam pelukan selimut seperti kerja infus, kantung protein, dan obat tidak terasa lagi. Rio tampak terlelap, Karma tahu energinya dikuras sebagai bahan bakar para tentara melenyapkan kutukan kehidupan. Karma masih setia duduk di pinggir ranjang, menopang dagu. Dalam bayangannya, ia menonton pertarungan hebat antara sel-sel tumor versus pasukan hitam kemoterapi. Sel-sel tumor diserang oleh seribu anak panah pasukan hitam kimia sampai rakyat-rakyat tak berdosa mengambang, sel-sel darah merah yang sehat menggumpal. Karma terus berharap kali ini ia menang bertaruh atas nama pasukan kimia menang, sekali ini saja, demi melihat Rio kembali melompat-lompat saat Karma pulang membawakan pizza dan milkshake ukuran jumbo. Demi melihat Rio berbinar ketika ia mengenakan gaun yang belum pernah dia pakai, tempo hari dia beli karena butuh untuk acara perhelatan proyek baru kantor, demi melihat Rio sehat kembali, sudah cukup. Lelaki itu mengatupkan tangan. Dia sudah tidak peduli entah Rio jadi botak, atau kakinya butuh terapi supaya bisa kembali berjalan lagi, terserah. Karma menghitung setiap detik infus turun menetes dan terus menyambungkan kebutuhan hidup Rio. Mungkin Rio kini sedang bermain-main di taman yang indah. Tetapi, Karma selalu berharap, Rio pulang saja. Ada dia yang sangat membutuhkan Rio disini.

***


	15. soon to be xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo. berentetan y liat sy mulu literally gomen pisan hheu

Selama ini Rio berpikir penjara itu bentuknya harus menyerupai kubus kecil lengkap dengan jeruji besi, tanpa jendela. Hanya ada sepotong kasur, toilet tidak berpintu dan makanannya cocok jadi bahan dedak unggas. Agak mengerikan juga cerita dari koran. Tampaknya, lebih baik mati daripada harus pelan-pelan meregang nyawa lewat siksaan tak kasat mata. Maka dari itu, senakal-nakalnya Rio, perempuan itu paham ia takkan pernah mencorat-coret fasilitas umum dengan semprotan cat atau pun ikut-ikutan tawuran di taman tengah kota. Ia hanya mengecat pirang seluruh rambutnya, tidak mengerjakan PR, membolos untuk pergi ke galeri seni. Kadang-kadang berdiam di stasiun kereta, menerjemahkan apa yang matanya lihat ke dalam sketsa kasar di pangkuannya. Kadang kalau benar-benar bosan, ia bisa seharian menghabiskan uang jajan di game centre. Lalu pulang dijewer oleh Ibu. Tapi tak mengapa selama ujiannya berhasil bertahan di peringkat sepuluh besar.

Lalu, kali ini Rio merasa dikurung dalam penjara. Ia ada di kelas. ini jurusan yang dia idamkan, begitu pun universitasnya. Namun, tangannya serasa dikurung oleh rantai tak nyata. Sedari tadi, Rio membiarkan pipinya menempel dengan permukaan meja. Ceramah dari dosen tidak ada yang berhasil direkam oleh memorinya selain rasa ngantuk berlebihan yang menjadi batu bertumpuk di kedua bahunya. Uhm. Lapar tidak, haus pun tidak. Perempuan itu susah payah menggerakkan pensil, mengguratkan apa yang ia bisa buat di kertas binder. Setengah otaknya yang masih waras sibuk bergonta-ganti memainkan film dengan tema kemanusiaan, bahwa ia harus bersyukur dengan apa yang ia nikmati sekarang--nyatanya otaknya yang sudah geser sibuk mendaftar apa saja yang menanti Rio untuk digarap: presentasi! panitia! organisasi! acara minggu depan! ujian! makalah! jurnal artikel! penelitian! Rio siap terjun bebas dari Tokyo Tower kalau begini caranya. Perempuan itu semakin lesu. Buka ponsel. Wajahnya juga sendu.

Rio menengok ke jendela. Mungkin, jika takdir melahirkannya sebagai kucing, ia akan menjadi Napoleon pertama di bangsa kucing. Ia bisa melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang. Kalau jadi burung pun sama bagusnya. Bisa terbang seenaknya, makan seenaknya. Rio cemas, jangan begini lagi. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin masa-masa sekolah dengan Koro-sensei sia-sia serupa kerikil di tengah jalan. Disepak ke comberan seketika.

"Neh." Karma menempelkan kalengan susu dingin di dahi Rio. Lelaki itu cuek saja masuk kelas--langkah nirsuara--jurus ninja lebih tepatnya--ketika dosen tua sibuk menghadap papan tulis--mungkin syarafnya sudah menurun, sehingga cengengesan menjengkelkan milik Karma tidak terdengar lagi. Bibir Rio manyun, pangkal hidung dan mulutnya menjepit pulpen. Ia berterima kasih, namun tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Makan saja sana. Kalau kenyang, balik lagi ke sini. Kalau tidak mau yasudah." Lelaki itu dengan mudah mengambil tempat di samping Karma. Memutar-mutar pensil, mencatat ala kadarnya teori di papan tulis. Padahal si makhluk merah ini telah menghilang selama setengah jam sesi kuliah.

"Gak mau." singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Karma melirik Rio sekilas. Oh. Lelaki itu menurunkan kelopak mata Rio supaya perempuan itu tidur. "Istirahat saja."

"Gak--"

"Ssst." Karma mendesis. "Tidak perlu takut, kalau si Prof. melempar pertanyaan nanti aku yang jawab."

"Aku tidak mengerti teori relevansi integral ini--"

"Belajar saja dariku."

"Siapa kau."

"Professor pengganti bapak tua di depan sana."

Rio mencubit paha Karma. Si laki-laki meringis.

"Aku mau tidur di kolong meja."

Begitu Rio sudah selonjoran di kolong meja, Karma melempar perempuan itu dengan jaket miliknya. "Tidur yang nyenyak."

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku mau." Rio memejamkan matanya. Ia pikir kubus kecil di bawah meja ini tidak seperti penjara. Melainkan kamar suci para pertapa. Euhm, rantai di kakinya perlahan lenyap. Ia mengamati dagu Karma dari gelap kolong meja. Padahal bau debu tetapi Rio mendadak merasa nyaman. "Kurasa aku akan menyukaimu."

Karma tidak tersenyum. Ia menopang dagu. "Aku sudah dari dulu menyukaimu." Dia menggigit ujung pensilnya. "Jadi aku tidak kaget mendengarmu bicara seperti itu." Rio menyimak baik-baik. Menggeliat sebentar lalu mengingat-ngingat harum jaket milik kawannya. Omong-omong, sekarang dia tidak mau jadi kucing, burung, atau apapun itu.


End file.
